What Then?
by Shadow of the Moon555
Summary: What if you watched the world fall apart around you? What if you had no one left? What if all the heroes disappeared, to never return again? What then?
1. Chapter 1

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here"

-William Shakespeare

What if there were no heroes? What if there were no law, no order? What if everyone was alone in this cold cruel world? What then? What if the world came down around you? What if everyone abandoned you? What if no one loved you? What then? What if someone killed you? What if no one cared? What if the world ended? What if no one was there to save it? _What then?_

The world is cold. It is cruel and sick. Even more so with the people living in this messed up world. And when they are lucky enough to have someone who cares enough to try and help, they show up in an alley way somewhere…_dead_. This happened so often people just gave up. No one is left to care enough to do anything, not that it would change anything.

The hearts of the people, like the sky, are black. There was no more warm, sunny, summer days, only dark, cold nights. No one seemed to notice or care anymore that the sun was gone. The people were even abandoned by the moon and stars, which no longer shone in the night sky. Just like the sky, the hearts of people were empty.

A small boy walked down the streets with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He wore a dark navy blue sweatshirt and dark jeans. His hood was up so it covered his features in shadow. He walked down the dirty sidewalks of what used to be Gotham City.

There are no more 'cities' just crumbling buildings and fallen bridges. Not many people still remember what the cities used to be like, what the sun felt like on your skin. Most people don't even come out of their hideouts or what was left of their houses.

The boy just kept walking briskly past drug dealers, muggings, and anything else you can think of. His blue eyes covered by his jet, black hair that stuck out from his hood. His eyes were constantly scanning around of any sign of a threat. He made it to an alleyway and crawled under a dumpster and moved aside a manhole cover. He stood on the latter long enough to replace the manhole cover then jumped down.

He ran down the sewer taking the twists and turns perfectly, showing he knew exactly where he was going. He went down deeper in the tunnels until he stopped at a wall to push in a block. This caused a door to open and he slipped inside without a second thought. The door closing behind him.

**AN: so this idea came from a dream i had so i don't know where exactly this will go or how long it will be. warning now: dark themes ahead... not overly so but there will be some darkness. but if you don't mind or like that kind of stuff enjoy ;) let me know what you think so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"We stopped looking for monsters under our bed when we realize they were inside us"

-The Joker

In a dark room there were candles around the walls with a small fire pit in the middle of the room. The cold, dark, stone walls reflected light where moisture dripped down the stones. Silent footsteps made their way to the middle of the room and sat in silence on one of the pipes sticking out of the floor.

The figure sat in the darkness for a few minutes before a door on the other side of the room opened, splitting the silence as another figure walked in as the door closed behind him. The new figure pulled down the hood of his dark grey sweatshirt to reveal flaming red hair and bright green eyes full of sadness but not enough to overshadow the hope.

The first stood and pulled down his hood as well revealing his jet black hair and bright blue eyes to the new comer. They both walked toward each other until they both brought their hands up and slapped the other's.

"Hey man, I see you survived this long," the taller, red-head smiled.

"Same to you," the smaller said.

"Do you know when the others will get here? Or if they could make it at all?" the red-head asked.

"As far as I know we are the only ones, but I haven't heard of any more getting caught. You know how they like to show off how they caught one of us."

"I hope that we are not the only ones left, but I'm really glad you're ok Rob."

"Same here KF," the shorter smiled.

They were interrupted by another door opening. The two new arrivals came in together showing they were from the same place. The shorter one was wearing a dark green sweatshirt with light blue skinny jeans. When she pulled down her hood it showed her long blond hair and grey eyes. The taller one was wearing a dark red and black sweatshirt and dark jeans. He pulled down his hood to reveal red hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Red see you and Arty survived too," Rob smiled at the two.

"That's Artemis to you little troll, but it's good to see you both alive as well."

"It's just us?" 'Red' asked.

"Yeah so far it's just us but we still have time to wait a bit more," 'Rob' said looking at his wrist computer.

They all stood around avoiding the elephant in the room, but enjoying the company of one another anyway. But after a few minutes they couldn't wait anymore so they sat around the fire pit that was lit just enough to see each other by.

"Alright I guess it's just us," 'Rob' said starting.

"Each time we lose someone else," KF sighed slightly.

"But as long as we are breathing we can't give up yet, they wouldn't want us to," 'Red' said looking determined.

"Well they aren't here anymore so what are we supposed to do without them?" Artemis asked.

"The best we can, otherwise I would never be able to face them, I would rather go to hell as my punishment," Rob looked her in the eyes dead serious.

"I have to agree with Rob," KF smiled slightly.

"Yeah they would be ashamed of us if we didn't fight," Red smiled at a memory.

_******Memory******_

_A nine-year-old Dick Grayson sat on the table kicking his feet back and forth while eating a cookie. Next to the small boy was an eleven- year-old Wally West standing also eating a cookie looking bored. They both perked up as they heard a door down the hall open and slightly heavier footsteps could be heard down the hall._

_Around the corner came a slightly disheveled fourteen-year-old Roy Harper, his red hair messed up with a bad case of bed head. The two younger ones looked at him in excitement as they dragged him to the yard to play. _

_The three boys had had a sleepover the previous night with Roy as their babysitter while their guardians went out 'to do business with some people'. They stayed up all night watching movies before passing out on the couch in the middle of the move. It was one of their last good times together._

_******Memory end******_

Roy Harper, Wally West and Dick Grayson all died the day it happened and they never got to say goodbye.

**AN: hey i finally updated this one, and I dont really know if i like the way it turned out. but let me know what you guys think. As long as i get at least one review i will continue this ;) the more the better though :)**


End file.
